Control
by RobotToxic
Summary: The monsters are finally free from there underground prison thanks to a human named Frisk and make their new lives on the surface. But the monsters aren't the only thing that escaped the Underground and has its eyes set on a much more easier target to be able to call their form to carry out its desires...a young woman named Veronica.
1. Reunion

**Why hello there! My name is RobotToxic, and this is my first Undertale fanfiction, "Control"! I am very excited to write this story and, yes, it may be slow now, and the description is probably not the best, but I promise you that it will pick up soon! But anways, I'll stop blabbing and I'll let you get back to reading. Enjoy!**

 **Undertale and its characters belong to: Toby Fox. The only thing I own is this story and the character Veronica.**

* * *

It was like a shockwave that rattled the Underground before everything was engulfed by a blinding white light. When it faded, there was a sense of...hope…freedom. Could it be…? It was. There was no doubt about it. The barrier had shattered. They were no longer trapped in the world the humans locked them in all those years ago. Ecstatic, the monsters of the Underground made their way to the castle, getting closer and closer to the surface that they desperately wanted to see with their own eyes. They heard stories of the surface from the King and the former Queen. When they got to where the barrier was set, they were almost to tears. Instead of the pulsating white impregnable walls of legend, it was a grand stairway made of ancient stone slabs with a warm, welcoming light of the outside world illuminated the stone walls. The monsters made their way up the steps as fast as they could climb them, the light getting brighter and brighter until they were blinded by the light right when the steps stopped. They blinked to make their eyes adjust to the light…and what they saw took their breath away.

Before them was a vast valley of lush green trees as far as the eye could see. On the horizon to their left was a tall, pointed mountain that seemed to reach for the heavens. Some of the monsters were afraid that its point would pop the beautiful golden sky where light fluffy things floated and wisped across it….clouds. They never had seen clouds before. On the horizon's right were tall buildings of a city. Some of the monster's hearts raced at the site of the skyscrapers. Humans lived there. Not monsters…would it be possible that would be accepting…or will they be sent back to the Underground? They dare not think on the matter of humans any further, for the world around them was just too jaw-dropping to dwell on it. What filled them with such wonder was the thing that was in between the mountain and the city: a large glowing orb of light. It hurt their eyes to look directly at it but they couldn't help it. It was too beautiful to peel their eyes away. They nearly jumped when a cool, gentle breeze hit them. It smelled like salt water.

Some were able to look away from the beauty of the surface to look at the two people standing on the ledge of the dirt path that leads to the woods beneath the cliff. They both turned around and smiled at the sea of monsters that were flooding out of the caves below. One they slowly recognized as the former Queen: Toriel. The small one who was holding her hand took no time to recognize. It was the human that fell down Mount Ebott not so long ago. The child that saved them all…the Angel that the ancient prophesies spoke of. They let go of Toriel's hand and walked up to the sea of monsters, beaming at them. The monsters couldn't help return it and dropped down to their knees to give the child a hug. They saved them. They saved them all. It didn't take long for the child to break away from massive group hug that was forming on them before returning their hand to Toriel's. They motioned the monsters to follow them down the mountain path. And they did. They followed them eagerly, their fears of being accepted by the humans melting away.

But they failed to notice the shadow that followed them from a distance. It had no form. It was pure darkness except the diamond shaped red eyes it had. Its eyes set on the human that lead the pack of monsters before turning its attention to the city that was on the horizon. If it could smile, it would be right now. It melted back into the shadows, following the monsters to its new home.

* * *

Four years. It had four years since her sibling disappeared. Every day, she dreaded it. They never should have gone to that damn mountain. They should have headed the warnings of those who say ones who visit the mountain never return. She wished it could have been her instead, not her sibling. The police gave up the search a few months ago, two months after the monsters arrived to the city. But she couldn't help but to think that they were out there, somewhere. She hoped that they were alright. Ever since they disappeared, she couldn't focus on anything. She got fired from five different types of jobs thanks to her mind wondering to where her sibling could be. They were so young when they disappeared…if only she paid closer attention to them. Then they would still be here. All it takes a few moments of no supervision to make things go horribly wrong.

She sighed as she lifted her bag back onto her shoulder as walked home from work, the small white box of belongings rattling with each step she took. The company was not impressed by her slow-moving work, her spacing out between shifts, making her miss some. How was she going to pay rent now? She hadn't eaten anything for the past three days so she would be able to pay for rent for once…but she couldn't now. No work equals no money. She should just turn in her keys as soon as she gets to her apartment and find a shelter or something. Under the bridge was a good spot to sleep…

She let out a small grunt when she bumped into something, hard enough to make her drop her box, spilling its contents onto the sidewalk. Not something…someone.

"Are you alright?" A gentle, soothing female voice asked her.

She blew upwards to get her dark brown overgrown bangs out of her face. When she saw what was standing before her, her eyes widened. In front of her was a tall, at least two feet taller than herself, white goat monster wearing a nice purple dress with a small black jacket over it. Her eyes were just as gentle as her voice. She watched the monster crouch down to the ground and pick some of the items off the ground. After a moment of hesitation, she joined the goat-woman picking up her things. Before long all the contents were gathered and they stood back up.

"Thank you…" she mumbled to the monster.

The goat-woman sent her a smile. "You are most welcome, my dear. I am Toriel."

"Veronica." she introduced. She rocked on her tiptoes when the Toriel did not take her eyes off her. "Y-Yes?"

"Pardon for my staring, my dear…but I must say that you look awfully familiar to me…"

"I must have one of those faces…" Veronica stated. "I'm sorry Miss Toriel but I must be going."

"Would you like me to help you carry your things, my dear?" Toriel asked her.

Veronica wanted to say no since they had just met but was unable to. The kind, loving aura that radiated off of Toriel made her feel relaxed and safe, a feeling she hadn't felt since their sibling went missing. The feeling made reminded her of her mother. Before long, Veronica nodded her head. "Sure. I mean, it's only just this box though. It's not that heavy."

"Oh, but you must be tired of carrying it!"

"I can't say no to that…how bout half and half? Seem fair?"

Toriel smiled once more. "It does." She took her share of the load and she was right, the box was lighter already. "I shall follow you."

"It's not too far," Veronica told her. "Just a few more blocks." They made their way down the sidewalk. After a few moments of silence, Veronica inquired, "If you don't mind me asking, how is the city treating you?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all! Well, it is very different than it was the last time I was on the surface," Toriel explained, "But your people were much more welcoming than I expected. There are a few who do not believe that we do not belong here but that is expected. At the moment…it all going well. It will just take some time getting used to but I do believe that in time, I will be happy here."

"Yeah, I know the feeling…change is a lot to get used to." Veronica let out a small chuckle before saying, "I don't even know why I'm even bothering to head back home. As soon as I get there, all I can do is put my key on the desk and leave again."

"Why is that, my dear?"

Veronica hesitated to answer. She wasn't sure if she should tell Toriel about her current situation or not. But the warmth the Toriel's gaze gave her, she couldn't help but tell her, "I just lost my job today. It was hardly enough to pay my rent and the bills but, hey, money is money. Sometimes, I would go weeks with me just munching on some cheese and crackers every couple of days just so I could pay my dues. Without my job, I won't be able to stay there. I'll just sell the stuff we're carrying to a pawn shop then try to find a new job, if I'm lucky."

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that, my dear…" Toriel said with sympathy clearly in her voice. "That must be a hard way to live." There was a short pause before her voice broke the silence once more, "Will you have a place to go?"

Veronica shrugged her shoulders slightly, not risking to drop the items in her arms again. "Depends on how full the shelter will be."

"Shelter?"

"Yeah, where humans go when they no roof to go under. But sometimes, there aren't any beds or space available so they have to turn us away. They end up on like benches and stuff."

"That sounds dreadful! Oh…" Toriel's eyes sparkled as she said, "How about you come with me?"

"G-Go with…? I'm sorry, Miss, b-but we've only just met…" Veronica stuttered.

"I understand but…as you explained, you might not be able to get into this shelter," Toriel reasoned. "You are so kind, my dear, I would hate to see someone like you be turned away!" She continued, "You would not be intruding at all, my dear, if that's what you fear.

Veronica frowned internally at herself when she even considered it and looked at her feet. Yes, Toriel seemed nice, yes, it would be nice to sleep under a roof instead than under a bridge. But she didn't know her. All she was to her was a nice stranger. But then she realized, not since she was much-much younger, she was treated so kindly. Toriel gave a sense of comfort, like a loving mother. She glanced back over to Toriel, who was patiently waiting for a response. Veronica let out a small sigh, "I guess it couldn't hurt to stay with you until I find a job and a place of my own again…" Then Veronica scolded at herself. What was she thinking? This was a stranger! But she could not resist the warmth in Toriel's gentle eyes. They stopped in front of her apartment building.

Toriel gave her a welcoming grin. "Wonderful. I shall wait for you."

Veronica nodded and made her way into the building, seeing that the innkeeper was not at his post, making her relax a little. At least she wouldn't have to confront him. And hopefully she will never cross paths with him again. She'd just get an earful of how much she owes him. Heh. What she owes him isn't worth a penny for this dump. It should be bulldozed. She placed the key on the counter and hurried back out to meet Toriel. "Let's go before the owner realizes that was me turning the key in…you…you don't live anywhere near here, right?"

"Oh, I live in the outskirts of the city, not too far from here. I was just heading to the dry cleaners. I guess my child will have to wait just a little longer for their stuffed animal," Toriel answered.

"What happened to it?"

"Let's just say there was a mishap in the kitchen," Toriel said with a small laugh. She motioned her head towards downtown. "Come, my dear. It will be dark soon."

As Toriel said, her house was not far but far enough from the apartments that Veronica wasn't _too_ worried of bumping into the owner. The house was small and quaint, it's siding a soft inviting yellow with white trim. Two small wooden steps led to a small white porch. The steps creaked under Veronica's feet. The front door was red with a golden knocker. Toriel took the keys out of a plant that was by the door and unlocked the door. "Here we are, my dear!" She let Veronica in first before following behind her and turning on the light. "It seems my child's baby sitter took them out...do not worry, they will be back soon. Feel free to explore!"

Veronica couldn't help but wonder slowly into the house, the wooden floors creaking like the steps outside. The house had an open layout, she was able to see everything from where she stood. Pictures were on the walls, there was a fire place in the living room, a large red chair sitting in front of it with a smaller one right next to it. The bigger one was covered in white fur. That must have been Toriel's chair. Near the living room was the kitchen one side and a long hallway lined with closed white doors.

Veronica turned around when she heard the door open once more, it followed by a booming voice that sounded like a stereotypical villain from old cartoons, "TORIEL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAW YOU APPROACH WHILE WE WERE FINISHING OUR WALK!" She walked back to the front of the house to see who it was. She blinked. Twice. At the door way was a…really, _really_ tall skeleton, so tall, its head was a few inches away from touching the top of the doorframe. It had to be around seven feet tall, at least. Veronica would be terrified of the tall skeleton if it wasn't for the clothes it was wearing. It was like a super hero costume almost. It noticed her. "OH HELLO THERE! ARE YOU A FRIEND OF TORIEL!?"

"Uh…"

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus' eye sockets squinted at her, going into deep thought as he examined her. "HM...WOWIE, YOU SURE LOOK A LOT LIKE THE HUMAN!"

"U-U-Um…I-I am a hu—"

"HEY, HUMAN! THERE IS AN OLDER CLONE OF YOU IN THE HOUSE!"

"Clone…?" When the human Papyrus was calling too came out from behind him, Veronica froze. Her box fell from her arms, clattering onto the hardwood floor.

It was a child, no older than eight and they were around four feet tall. They wore a blue and pink striped shirt and brown shorts and boots. The sleeves on the shirt were too long for them. Their hair was a bob almost, the color a dark brown. The color was the same as Veronica's. Their eyes were the same shape and color as Veronica's as well, large and oval shaped and a reddish mahogany brown. Even their skin tones were the same, a light caramel tone. When the child looked at Veronica, its eyes widened and their jaw dropped a little.

Veronica fell to her knees shakily, not believing her eyes. After all these years…and they still looked like the day they went missing. She managed to say in a wispy, teary voice, "Fr…Frisk…?"

* * *

 **There's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! I know it's slow but like I said before, it'll pick up! You can't start a story without a little bit of background info first. ^-^ Anywho, tell me what you think! And hopefully I will see you soon. Goodbye and thank you for reading!  
**


	2. New Life?

Veronica's cheeks were damp from her tears of joy. She knew it. Her sibling was alive and well. To see them standing in front of her, after all these years was overwhelming. She held out her arms wide, smiling uncontrollably. Slowly, her sibling shared her ear-to-ear smile. They ran over to her and wrapped their little arms around Veronica's neck. Veronica's arms immediately went around her, burying her face into their neck and her fingers in their short hair. Veronica's heart soared with happiness. She pulled away from her sibling and took their face in her hands. "It's so good to see you," Veronica whispered.

But their reunion did not last long when the skeleton's loud voice interrupted, "ERM…YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?"

Frisk made a small chuckle and brushed Veronica's hands away and turned to the tall skeleton. They made their hands to the shape of "L"s and pressed one of their hands to cup the right side of their cheek before bringing their hand down to their wrist, with the their index finger on their chin. Veronica knew exactly what that meant but the skeleton…not so much.

He scratched the back of his skull with his large red gloves. "UM…T-TORIEL? COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?"

The soft scuffs that were easily recognizable came into the doorway. "Yes, Papyrus?" Her eyes went to Frisk and smiled gently at them. "Well, hello, my child. I see you have met your new…?" Frisk made the sign again, interrupting Toriel. Toriel blinked at the sign, confusion filling her eyes. Slowly she looked at Frisk then at Veronica, her eyes shifting between the two. A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, my dear Veronica, no wonder you looked so familiar to me! _You_ are Frisk's older sister!"

"WHAT?!" Papyrus shrieked, if it were possible to be any louder than he already was. "IMPOSSIBLE! THE HUMAN WOULD HAVE TOLD THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAT THEY HAD A SISTER!"

Frisk giggled at the tall skeleton, before making a series of signs to him.

"O-OH…YOU…HAVE…?" A tint of orange dusted the skeleton's cheekbones. Veronica raised her eyebrow at that. How was that possible? A skeleton blushing? But…then again…large. Talking. Skeleton. Why not having him blush? His existence was scientifically impossible, but that all changed when monsters came from underground. Veronica's thoughts shattered when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and get lifted high off the ground. Papyrus spun her around. "WOWIE! I NEW FRIEND TO PLAY, COOK, AND DO PUZZLES WITH!"

Veronica made a small wheeze before saying, "You…got quite a death grip there—!" She yelped when the spinning came to a halt and her feet went back to the ground. Papyrus was giving her the most horrified look that a skeleton could make. Is his face made out of rubber or something? "Uh…did I…say something…?"

Toriel chuckled. "Papyrus isn't one for puns, my dear."

"Puns? But I didn't—oh." Veronica gave Papyrus a small smile. "I'm sorry…that was not nice of me to… _rattle your bones—"_

" **OH MY GOD!"**

After Papyrus was done getting bombarded with terrible puns from Veronica, he left the two reunited siblings in peace with their adoptive mother, who started cooking supper. He almost looked pleased that it was time for him to go home. Frisk explained to Veronica that Papyrus didn't like puns very much because of his older brother, Sans, whom loved to make puns with anything and everything.

"Really? Huh. I sort of want to meet this Sans," Veronica said to her sibling. Frisk smiled at her and signed again. "You think we'd get along well? If you say so, Frisk." Veronica shrugged her shoulders and watched Toriel cook. She saw that Toriel put the tomatoes to the far side. Veronica was grateful that she remembered that tomatoes made her sick. Her attention went back to her sibling, smiling uncontrollably at them. She still can't believe that after all these years, Frisk was sitting right across the table from her. She was thankful that she remembered how to read sign language. From the day Frisk was born, they were classified as a mute. They could make small noises, like a gasp or a squeak but other than that, they couldn't form words. Frisk noticed their sibling's stare and sent her a toothy grin. Veronica giggled to see that one of their front top teeth was missing. That must have been recent. Was that…their last baby tooth? Veronica shook her head at herself. Time has passed.

Veronica squinted when she saw something move behind Frisk. She raised an eyebrow when she saw it was only Frisk's shadow. She swore that she saw it move…maybe Frisk moved? No, they didn't. Veronica scooted to the edge of her seat to get up, to see what she saw but stopped when Toriel appeared in the corner of her vision.

Toriel made a small, light chuckle. "That eager, are we?" She placed a plate in front of Veronica, then Frisk before sitting down herself with her own plate. "I hope you are alright with grilled cheese and ham, my dear. I made sure I didn't add any tomatoes."

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, it's fine, Toriel. At this point, I'll eat anything you'll put in front of me. But thank you for not adding that. They make my mouth itch…" Veronica looked down at her plate and her stomach rumbled violently at the sight and smell. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper meal. She was almost worried how her body would react to something that wasn't crackers and shelter soup. But she didn't care. She picked it up and took a bite.

"Careful, Veronica!" Toriel said behind a laugh. "You'll have a bad stomach-ache if you don't slow down!"

Veronica looked down at her sandwich to see that it was halfway gone. She blushed a little and put back down. "Sorry…"

"Do not be sorry, you must be hungry." Toriel took a few bites of her salad before asking, "So, tell me about yourself. Frisk has told me so much about you but it's been four years, I would like to know more."

Veronica made a small sigh and smiled a little. "Well, when Frisk disappeared, I still lived at the orphanage. It was…difficult to explain what happened to the Sisters. They…blamed me for what happened. I got kicked out when I turned eighteen a month later."

"Oh…Frisk had mentioned that the two of you lived in an orphanage before they fell down Mount Ebott…may I ask…what happened to your parents?"

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. She's never talked about what happened to her parents before. With a shaky breath, she answered, "Our…our mom died giving birth to Frisk. Dad disappeared a couple months after Frisk was born. He went for work one night and then he was…gone. I was…" She scratched the back of her head as the thought up a number. "…I think I was twelve? Yeah, that sounds right. Since our grandparents were dead and our uncle wasn't able to adopt us, we were sent to the orphanage. And pretty much left to rot. We were never even considered for adoption. During our time in the orphanage, I worked at my family's company…still worked there when Frisk disappeared but it went out of business three years ago. After that…finding a job was dreadful and I kept getting fired and moving from apartment to apartment…then that's when I bumped into you, Toriel." Veronica leaned back into her chair and sighed lightly. "Sorry to go into details, no need to listen to my sob story."

"Oh…don't say that, dear." Toriel sent her a gentle, loving look. "It must have been hard to say what happened to your parents—"

"Can we…not talk about them anymore?" Veronica took her plate and got up from her seat, heading to the sink, starting to do the dishes.

Toriel sighed and looked over to Frisk, who's dark mahogany colored eyes were wide and confused. They shrugged their shoulders, showing that didn't know why Veronica suddenly left. She didn't even finish her food. Toriel slowly got up from her seat and went to Veronica. As she reached out for her, she saw Veronica suddenly close her hand she held out slightly in front of her. She couldn't see what it was but she could tell it was large in size and glistened in the light of the kitchen.

Veronica turned to face Toriel. Before Toriel could say anything to her, Veronica told her, "If you do not mind, I will go to bed now."

"Veronica…if I had said anything that had made you upset—"

Veronica shook her head and put her hand into her pocket, returning the mysterious item into its home. "No, it's not that. It's just—I just need some time alone now. This…this has been an overwhelming day."

"I understand. Let me show you your room." Toriel led Veronica out of the kitchen and dining room. She saw Frisk watch them leave with a sad expression. Toriel could tell that they had so much to say to her older sister and were concerned for her. Toriel waved her hand at them, letting them know that everything will be alright. Frisk sent her a small nod and went back to their food. Toriel took Veronica up the stairs, who was carrying her box, staring intently at the items inside. There wasn't much in the box. A couple of picture frames, some office supplies, a stuffed animal that resembled a bear, and a hat. The hat was what caught Toriel's eye. It was oddly shaped, the main part of the hat seemed to be a faded purple with a shadow where something once was…a decoration maybe? The bill was very worn out, exposing the white cloth and cardboard underneath. It was very much loved. This must be Veronica's prized possession.

Toriel opened a door that was at the end of the hall, turning on the light inside. "This is usually the guest bedroom, but it will now be yours." Veronica stepped inside, setting her box on the desk that was in the far corner of the room before heading to the full sized bed and sitting down on it. Her eyes gazed around the room. They were wide in disbelief…has she never had a room of her own before? Veronica's snapped out of her trance when Toriel asked her, "Do you need any night clothes, my dear? I did not see any clothing in your box."

"Um…no, I'll be fine. Thanks…"

"Are you sure? I think there may be night clothes that Undyne left would fit you." Toriel walked to the closet that was across from Veronica's bed and opened it. She turned around and placed light blue pajamas next to Veronica. "Here you go, my dear." She headed for the door and gripped onto the handle. "Goodnight, Veronica. I will see you in the morning." She turned off the light and closed the door.

Veronica watched the goat-mom leave. She turned on the lap beside her bed and flopped backwards, clasping her hands hard over her eyes. _'God, how can I be so stupid! You shouldn't let the topic of Mom and Dad put you in such a mood…stupid, stupid Veronica!'_ She scolded at herself. _'Now Toriel probably thinks_ _I'm a moody ass. Congratulations, you get to see Frisk again and you screwed it up. Nice friggin' job.'_ She got up from the bed and changed into the lent night clothes. The pajamas were a little too big, she bet whoever Undyne was, the pant legs go to their knees, not mid-calf. And the shirt was probably just under their chest, not to their bellybutton. Veronica took off her shoes and walked over to her box, pulling out the bear that was inside. She made a deep sigh and closed her eyes before hugging it to herself and heading back to her bed. She got under the covers and turned off her lap, the only light that appeared now was under her door. "Tomorrow is just another day…of a new life," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes once more and slowly drifted back into sleep.

Under her door slowly became dark, a shadow crawling inside the room. It slithered across the cream-colored carpet and drifted over to the wall, climbing up it. It stopped over Veronica and stared down at her. Slowly, it creeped onto the head board and next to her head before it engulfed her in darkness. A small hiss filled the air and the darkness faded away from Veronica, as if nothing had ever happened.


	3. Nightmare

The surroundings around Veronica felt cold, her limbs numb, and her sight dark. A tingling slowly crawled throughout her body, the blood in her veins coming back to life. A pressure built on her chest, as if someone lowered themselves on her. Her ears suddenly ringing intensely, it growing louder and louder. The pressure released from her chest, making her eyes snap open and gasp lowly. Her heart raced at the sudden jolt, she felt like she just fell out of the sky. Veronica took deep, calming breaths, trying to calm her heart…however, it only beat faster; along with her breathing when she realized her surroundings were pitch black. She could only she herself against the void.

Her borrowed nightclothes and dark brown hair floated, as if she were underwater. But she did not feel wet…she only felt cold. A haunting, bone chilling cold. She noticed that she was on her back and slowly sat up in the nothing but Veronica felt no ground under feet. This confused her; was she floating? Was this a dream? She never had a dream like this before, nor has she dreamed in a long time. There was no way that this was reality however it felt like it was, no matter it seemed impossible.

Veronica's pupils painfully shrank when a bright white materialized in front of her, making her squeeze her eyes shut and shield her eyes with her arm. She squinted past her arm after a moment, seeing the blinding light was coming from a large white rectangle…a door, maybe? She blinked a few times and pulled her arm out of her line of sight to rub her eyes. When they opened, she saw a figure in the doorway. The light behind them was so bright, she could not tell who it was. They just looked like a human-shaped black blob. The figure grew larger and larger, walking towards Veronica but no matter how close they came to her she could not make out who it was. But she was able to tell one thing: a hand. They outstretched it to Veronica. Something rose in Veronica's throat as they did this and she tried to swallow it down but couldn't. Her heart beated faster, harder. She started shaking. What the hell's going on?

Every fiber in her body said one thing:

"Danger."

Before the hand could touch Veronica, she smacked it away. She was taken aback when the hand dematerialized at her movement. The blob seemed to do the same thing. Veronica's body dropped, making her land hard on the floor beneath her. When was there a floor? She scrambled back up to feet and ran away from the light, not looking back. Her breathing turned raged, her body becoming fatigued running into the darkness. She let a surprised yelp when she felt something grab her by the ankle and a screech escaped her when she felt herself lurch downwards, her heart jumping into her throat. She was dragged down into the pitch-black void once more.

Her maroon colored eyes focused on red light blinking into existence in front of her. She reached out to it and cupped her hands underneath it, the light becoming brighter until it revealed to be in the shape of a cartoon heart. Its warm red light blinked slowly, as if it was trying to communicate to her. Before Veronica could evaluate the insane thought of a heart floating in front of her, it twitched. Veronica let a cry of pain, her hands clasping over her heart. She let out shaky breaths, the agony forming in her chest becoming stronger. Her eyes widened when the heart in front of her started to shake at her pain, it becoming more violent with each wave of pain. She watched the center of the red heart turn dark, an ugly shade of red. A crack formed on its surface, close to black center. Veronica's heart felt like it stopped for a moment, the pain unbearable for it to handle it. The heart in front of her thrashed around as what looked like white strings tried to wrap around it. Whatever was happening, it was fighting. But more strings appeared, snagging it into one place. The heart pathetical moved around still, vibrating intensely to shake off the strings. More cracks formed on its surface. It was losing…but it never gave up. It finally broke free of its bindings and the heart rushing towards Veronica, looking for sanctuary.

Veronica swallowed her pain when it came close to her own heart, its light starting to dim due to the abuse it endured. The cracks stopped forming on the heart, and the pain slowly faded away from Veronica. She had no clue how the pain ended, nor how it started. She formed her hands around the red light, watching intently as what looked like a white light came from its now blackened center. Her eyebrow raised curiously when it started shifting, trying to take form just like the heart did. But it then faded as quickly as it came. The red heart floated around Veronica before it sank into her chest.

Veronica let out a sharp gasp as she sat up. Her eyes darted around, seeing that she was back in her new room that Toriel gave her. She let a long sigh and gripped onto her chest, feeling her heart pound hard against it. With shaky limps, she slid out from her covers and stumbled to the blinds. She opened them slowly to see that it was day, the sky turning pink with the rising sun. Veronica sputtered her lips and brushed off the strange dream—no, _nightmare._ She then tried to make heads or tails on her dream, trying to decipher what it meant, as she watched the sun rise. Her train of thought broke when she heard a knock at her door.

Toriel's gentle voice came behind the door, "Good morning, Veronica. I noticed the light coming from under your door as I walked past. Would you like to help me prepare breakfast, my dear?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, just a…give me a sec. I'll be…right down." Veronica heard Toriel's footsteps fade away before she let out a sigh. She smacked her hands onto her face and slid down, making her facial features stretch a little. She faced the closet and got dressed before she headed downstairs.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last two, but I had fun making this one! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while...also to the people who read the last chapter before I updated, I fixed it a little. You may want to reread but hey. You're your own person so do whatever you please! xD Anywhoot, tootles!


End file.
